You heard me, Philippines is joining!
by Anonymous Fuckerson
Summary: See what happens with Philippines, as she starts to live on as a free nation! It's all about how Philippines bonds with other countries! The chapters are not connected with each other, but some will be. I only own the OC, Philippines. Enjoy!
1. Maria Clara dela Cruz Carriedo

**Hi guys! This is my very first fan fiction so if I made any mistakes with my grammar, spelling, or historical accuracy, feel free to tell me! By the way, not everything will be based on history; some are just petty fan service (mostly, anyway)! So please enjoy!**

* * *

Country name: Philippines

Human name: Maria Clara dela Cruz Carriedo

Age (according to physical looks): 17

Height: 5"2

Birthday: June 12 (originally July 4)

Instinct: Hitting someone running to approach her with her ***Arnis** sticks or ***Bolo** sword, even if it's someone close (instincts, dammit!)

Scared of: The dark, being alone, Spain when he's stalking her, Russia (who isn't?), Britain's cooking, South Korea when he's trying to grope her breasts, etc.

Description: She has brown, wavy, waist length hair which is accompanied by some ***Sampaguita** flowers, sun kissed skin, hazel eyes, a body with the perfect curves, breasts as big as Ukraine's *shot*, and the warmest smile EVER! She's hospitable, she's industrious, she's kind, she's beautiful, she's strong, she's an awesome cook, she's the perfect housewife *shot yet again*!

* * *

***Arnis **- A weapon traditionally made of bamboo used for Philippine martial arts.

***Bolo **- The sword early Filipino's used in wars.

***Sampaguita **- The national flower of the Philippines. It has a sweet scent.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this~!**


	2. First World Conference

**Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is it.." Philippines mumbled.

She twisted the door knob, and the usually noisy room was still as noisy as ever. And then,

"***MI HIJAAAA**!" was heard.

Spain ran after Philippines like a kid chasing after it's balloon.

"Stay back!" Philippines shouted, since she didn't recognize him, but that didn't stop the running man.

Big mistake, Spain.

She hit him on the chest really hard with her arnis sticks. The well known Spaniard was sent flying away by a woman with mere bamboo sticks (how pathetic is that?). He broke some ribs; spat out blood, even. But that didn't stop him; he crawled back to her in such a creepy manner that it sent chills across Maria's spine.

"G-go away!" Philippines shouted. Who wouldn't be scared of that?

"You're so beautiful now, Maria!" Antonio said, ignoring the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Papa.. Spain?" she asked.

"So you remember!" Spain exclaimed.

"S-sorry for hitting you, Papa!" Philippines said.

"It's okay! My people used to hit you back then, too!" Spain said, as if it was nothing.

"Shut up, don't remind me all of that." Philippines muttered, but Spain ignored it.

"Hey, let me show you to the nations!" He offered.

'What? NO!' was written all over her face, but Spain, being a terrible reader of the atmosphere, didn't notice. He walked towards the Asian countries first, knowing that some nations there knew her.

"Mei-mei!" China happily greeted her.

"Geezer!" Philippines replied, jokingly.

"After all these years, you still call me that?!" China said.

"The truth will always hurt you." Hong Kong said, as he was beside China.

"Even you?!" China said, but was ignored.

"Hi, Hong Kong!" Philippines said.

Suddenly, Hong Kong slowly walked near her, until he reached her ear and whispered,

"Wanna know how to earn an easy $500.00 a day?" he said, but was obviously overheard by Spain and China.

"Sure!" Philippines said.

"E-eh?!" The two overprotective nations said in unison.

Hong Kong moved nearer and nearer to Philippines and said,

"Be my slave." He said, but Maria didn't hear the last word because of the noise, but Spain and China sure did.

'That's it, I'm gonna kill you!' was written on their faces, and let out a dark aura.

"Pardon?" Philippines said.

"Be my maid." Hong Kong said.

"You totally changed the last word-aru!" China shouted. Meanwhile, Spain had an axe and was ready to hit Hong Kong, when suddenly,

"Sure; that can help sooner financial problems at my home, I suppose! Thanks a lot!" Philippines said. Then Spain and China froze, like lava turned to stone.

"Since your supposed to be tour guide is there, facing his own problems, may I continue the tour?" Hong Kong offered, with his infamous smile that only Philippines has ever seen.

"Sure, I don't mind!" Philippines was starting to lose all of her shyness.

After Hong Kong was done with greeting her to some Asian countries (set aside South Korea and Japan), he led her to the Axis trio.

"***Alamanya**!" Philippines greeted Germany cheerfully.

"So today is your first conference?" He asked. Philippines nodded happily.

"Maria~!" Veneziano hugged her.

"Feliciano, as cute as ever!" She said. Philippines pinched Italy's cheeks playfully.

"Ve, that hurts.." Italy mumbled. Philippines stopped, but then kissed Italy's cheeks, making him blush. Philippines giggled. Hong Kong broke their playing by pulling Philippines and leading her to Japan.

"Konnichiwa, ***Firipin-**chan." He greeted her kindly.

"Hello, ***Nihon**! I assume the maid cafe business is a success?" Philippines smiled sweetly, making the Japanese man blush slightly and stutter, making him lose his cool. Philippines simply laughed.

Hong Kong, after he was done introducing Philippines to some other countries, he brought her to her two childhood friends, Romano and Mexico.

"***Mi sorella**?" Romano asked.

"***Kuya **Romano! Kuya Mexico!" Philippines hugged them both. After their small reunion was finished, Hong Kong brought her to the Western European countries.

"***Ate** Belgium~!" Philippines happily hugged her.

"Philippines, look how big your breasts have grown!" She said.

"I.. uh.. thanks?" She said, while blushing. Hong Kong noticed it too, actually. He couldn't help but blush when seeing it bounce up and down.

Suddenly, a tall blonde man with a scar on his forehead began scolding Belgium for her statement. Philippines knew all too well who it was.

"Rapist?" She asked.

"So you're here now, too." Netherlands replied, ignoring her statement.

Hong Kong, not feeling good about the atmosphere, led Philippines away from Netherlands.

"Why did you call him a rapist?" He asked, curiously.

"Back at Papa Spain's house, he tried invading my vital regions a lot of times. One time, he did get to invade it, but Papa Spain got them back." Philippines said, while blushing a bit.

"That must've sucked, yeah?" Hong Kong asked.

"It did." said Maria.

Suddenly, South Korea came to Hong Kong, crying.

"Hong Kong! China's breasts are so hard, like a stone! I can't grope them!" South Korea said, whimpering.

Then, South Korea noticed the pretty girl beside Hong Kong.

"Ah! Piri!" He gave Philippines a big bear hug, which caused both of them to fall, with Korea on top.

"You're heavy, Yong Soo! Please get off me!" Philippines said.

"In exchange for one thing." He said.

"And that is?" She asked.

"This!" Suddenly, Yong Soo began to grope her breasts so hard, she left out a small squeal.

"I-I'll break! D-don't squeeze so harshly!" Philippines was as red as a tomato.

Hong Kong kicked South Korea away, and helped Philippines up, blushing a bit too.*****

After Philippines cooled down, he brought her next to the Allies. They were greeted by a loud American.

"MARIA!" Alfred shouted. He hopped happily towards her, and attempted to hug her, until he realized it wasn't Philippines that he hugged.

"Hey, it's really hard to breathe here." Hong Kong dead-panned. Then, he began returning to his seat.

America let him go, and tried to look for Maria. He saw her happily conversing with Russia. _The _Mother Russia.

"Your birthday is the 12th of June? So is mine!" Maria happily said.

"Excellent. Does that mean you're already one with me, da?" Ivan asked.

. Beside her was Canada, fanning the stone China, in hopes of cooling him down a bit. Canada thought she couldn't see him as well. so he didn't mind at all. Suddenly, Kumajirou hopped away from Canada's lap and went to Maria's.

"Oh, are you lost?" Maria asked Kumajirou.

"He's my pet, Kumajirou." Canada said, in his usual soft voice.

"Ah, I see. He looks so cute!" Philippines said, while returning Kumajirou to Matthew's lap.

Canada was surprised, because someone saw him.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada, your owner.." Canada said.

"So Canada's your name? Nice to meet you! My name is Philippines, and today is my first conference!" She happily said.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked.

"Should I not?" Maria questioningly asked.

Suddenly, an arm covered Maria's shoulders, and someone pulled her towards them.

"So, you are a new country, mon ami?" We all know who said that.

"You bloody frog! A new country and you already make their first impressions of you terrible! Well, I can't argue with that!" Arthur shouted.

Suddenly, memories began rushing back to Maria. She uttered a small sound, which made both of them stare at her. Then, she spoke again.

"Sir.. Arthur Kirkland?" She asked.

"How did-" England's words trailed off.

"Ah, I remember! She's the little girl you taught manners, mon cheri!" France said.

Memories began rushing back to Britain. So it was her.

"Maria, right? You've grown so fast." Arthur said.

"I hit my growth spurt exactly when you abducted me. I barely changed in appearance." She sarcastically said.

"You weren't _that _big before." We all know what England meant.

* * *

**Mi hija - my daughter**

**Alamanya - Germany**

**Firipin - Philippines**

**Nihon - Japan**

**Mi sorella - my sister**

**Kuya - big brother**

**Ate - big sister**

**End of Chapter 2! I'm not sure when I can update again, but I'll make sure I get to update early!**


End file.
